


fucking awesome

by lavenderlotion



Series: a spider and a spark [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Manhandling, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: As soon as Stiles’ legs were wrapped around his waist and his fingers tangled up in his hair, Peter berated himself for not thinking of doing this sooner, before he carried Stiles away.





	fucking awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbeanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeanz/gifts).



> For the Tumblr prompt: _”PETER PARKER AND STILES BEING ALL CUTE AND ADORABLE TOGETHER”_

Peter was minding his own business, lying face down on the couch as music blared through his headphones. He was taking a creative break, as Tony called was apt to call them, and was mostly napping while Tony bickered away with Clint in the kitchen. Phil Coulson was in the armchair across from him, so he felt pretty safe seeing as the man had finally begun warming up to him over the last few weeks. 

He was nearly asleep, pleasantly enjoying the song that was playing and the way his breathing was beginning to match up with the easy rhythm of the song and the dream date he was lazily planning out when something heavy and human-shaped dropped on top of him. 

“What the fuck!” Peter shouted, jumping so hard that the weight over him was thrown across the room, resulting in a crash loud enough that Peter heard it through his headphones. He finally looked up, his eyes widening in horror when he realized just who it was that had laid over him.

“Oh my god Stiles, baby, I’m so sorry!” Peter called, running across the room in a split-second and helping Stiles up. The boy was laughing,  _ thank god _ , and he dusted himself off as though he  _ hadn’t _ just cracked a cement wall with his body. “I told you that you can’t sneak up on me like that anymore!”

“Baby, that was fucking  _ awesome _ ! I knew you were strong, but  _ fuck _ ,” Stiles said, grabbing Peter’s biceps and all but jumping with excitement, his lips twisting into a mischievous smile. “Do you think you could fuck me against a wall?”

“Uncle in the room!” Phil shouted from his place on the couch, voice completely monotone, almost sounding bored.

Peter coughed awkwardly, flushing so dark that he could feel the warmth spreading throughout his entire body, but he nodded and said quietly, “Yeah. It would be easy.”

Stiles’ fingers trailed down his arms to wrap around his forearms, using his hold to tug Peter closer. He went easily, always eager to get closer to Stiles, and he made a happy noise in the back of his throat when the other boy kissed him softly. “That is so fucking hot,” Stiles breathed out, licking into Peter’s mouth and making him moan.

Peter surged forward, grabbing the backs of Stiles’ thighs and lifting him easily. As soon as Stiles’ legs were wrapped around his waist and his fingers tangled up in his hair, Peter berated himself for not thinking of doing this sooner, before he carried Stiles away.

(He did fuck him against a wall. Through two orgasms.)

(it  _ was  _ fucking awesome.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
